1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of storage devices are known. For example, a memory card using a flash memory as a storage means, and a universal serial bus (USB) memory which can be connected to a USB port, have been introduced. Further, a solid state drive (SSD) has been recently introduced and is increasingly being used. The size of a storage device is gradually reduced while the storage capacity increases. Storage devices are also being implemented with an interface which allows them to be attachable and detachable to and from a host device. Accordingly, the mobility of the storage device is gradually increased. For example, even in a hard disk which is currently regarded as one of the least expensive storage devices, an external hard disk has been introduced to provide mobility unlike a typical hard disk which is fixed in a personal computer.
Besides the storage device, the host device connected to the storage device to consume the contents stored in the storage device is also being miniaturized, and a portable host device is widely used. As described above, as digital contents stored in the storage device are available anytime and anywhere, a distribution method of contents is being changed to a method in which the contents are distributed in the form of digital data.
Meanwhile, a conventional authentication concept for a memory device generally has been focused on whether a host device has the authority to use a memory device. However, there may be a case where it is necessary to authenticate whether a memory device is a legitimate device that can be used by a host device, e.g., a case of identifying whether it is a memory device wherein a related fee has been normally paid to a particular agency to authorize access to the contents of the memory device.